


come rest for the winter

by Eloquent_Dreams



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Dreams/pseuds/Eloquent_Dreams
Summary: Jaskier had wonderful pet names for his Witcher nearly every season, but winter, cold and undesirable, always left him lacking in inspiration... until he went to Kaer Morhen.--Just a little drabble about Jaskier, Kaer Morhen winters, and pet names.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	come rest for the winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble from my tumblr @toss-a-coin-to-your-stan-account. Thought I'd put it on here! hope it gives you fluffy feelings

Jaskier had alot of different names for Geralt, depending on the season.

When spring came around, as spring always did, he called him things like "my tender, springtime rainfall" or "darling tulip".

In the summer, he naturally called him things like "my radiant sunshine", and, of course, something about the coast. It was only befitting to relate the place you love to the person you love.

In the fall, names like "autumn breeze" or "pumpkin" rolled off his tongue.

But what of the winter?

Truth be told, Jaskier didn't have much good to say about the season. For so long, he only saw it as cold, wet, and uncomfortable. He would always need to cover himself with stuffy layers or risk falling ill, and he was rarely called upon for festive performances. Usually, he just went somewhere warmer for the winter - the coast was a fine destination for escaping the cold - so he didn't have much good things in mind to call his Witcher.

Until his first winter at Kaer Morhen.

It isn't until that winter in the mountains, with his White Wolf and his fellow Witchers, that he saw beauty in winter. In the way he could watch the snow fall around them but still stay warm in the keep. In the way the crackle of the fire harmonized with the strike of sword against whetstone and playful bickering among the wolves. In the way he knew that there was no other way he'd rather spend the winter.

He wasn't here to run away from the cold, but he was here because it was the warmest place he could be. Being here... being with Geralt and his family...

Despite spending winter in the cold of the mountains, he'd never been so warm.

And it wasn't until Jaskier laid with Geralt by the fire one night, his face and hair illuminated by amber firelight that so closely matched the amber of his eyes, that he finally had a fitting name for his wintertime Witcher.

"Hmm." Geralt's hum broke their comfortable silence. "No special names for me this season?"

"Mm..." Jaskier smiled at his Witcher, his smile as warm as the heat of the fire. "Just one."

"And what's that?"

Jaskier snuggled closer to Geralt.

"Home."


End file.
